User blog:Tomahawk23/Admin Police Report 10/25/2012
After stopping many attacks from the Punishers, the Punishers have started waging full scale war on Eastern European organized crime and have begun to get slopy. They are ultimately failing in their attacks. Eastern European organized crime has successfully gotten several prisoners which they have interogated. They have identified all high ranking members, and any possiblr replacements. All have been eliminated through assassination. The group is almost completely gone and will not last miuch longer. The sit down between the Westmore Syndicate and 1.1K Group did not go so well. Thomas Westmore met there with Zhou Li, with him he brought 12 men. Li brought 8. The Westmores demanded a 7% cut, as well as 50% off on any arms ot drugs. After an hour of negotiating, Westmore grew impatient and him and his men drew their guns and told Li to give them 6%, and 50% off any arms or drugs, or be executed. Li pulled out a grenad eputting his fingers on the pin, threatening that if they were not allowed to leave he would pull the pin. Westmore was forced to let Li and his men leave. The 1.1K Group has called upon the 14K Triad and the Hells Angles to gain them entry into London. With Liam MacLeod still recovering, the Westmore Syndicate may be in trouble. But the Syndicate has proven resilient. The Bujar Clan has just finally expanded into Spain making what appears to be an uneasy alliance with the Napoleon Correlation which has just moved in there. The group has begun operating human trafficking in Spain and will begin arms by the end of the month. While allied, the Napoleon Correlation seems to fear loss of territory and may or may not be planning an attack. Alexsander Bradha, Bujar Clan leader, has openly stated that the last thing he wants is war and that he would like to avoid it as much as possible. With the clan just settling in, they are a vulnerable target for any crime syndicate. The Napoleon Correlation is now starting to gain some power there, and really settle down. This could increase their profits and make them easily able to push the Bujars out. Ukraine Connection leader, Mr. EEK has now recovered from his coma. Angered to find out his syndicate is now at war with Chechen Mobsters. His temporary succeeder has made various unwise decisions, and they are now loosing the war. Mr. EEK has already begun gathering allies (which his succeeder didn't) and planning a way to flush them out of his territory. An O'Sullivan Crime Family hitman recently killed someone in their house. The man then wrapped the body up in a rug and brought him out to the car. A suspicious police officer demanded he show him what's in the rug. He ran, and the police officer successfully arrested him and discoverd the body. The F.B.I made a deal offering Tommy O'Bryan, the hitman, 5 years in prison in return that he testify against Ardan O'Sullivan. He reluctantly agreed. A crooked F.B.I agent informed O'Sullivan of this. Police now have a warrent for his arrest. Fortunately for O'Sullivan, he fled to Canada and has now taken shelter with the West End Gang. Category:Blog posts